deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Ozpin
Professor Ozpin is one of the main characters in the Rooster Teeth anime web series, RWBY. A wizard of incredible age, he has gone through numerous incarnations, with the last one being that of a middle-aged man with silver hair, and the present one being that of a boy with black hair. The one constant with Ozpin is his distinctive cane. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sensei vs Ozpin Possible Opponents * Agent Washington * All Might (My Hero Academia) * Kanzaki Kaori (Toaru Majutsu no Index) * Leonard L. Church * Maleficent (Disney) * Meliodas (Seven Deadly Sins) * Robert James (Power Rangers) * Sans (Undertale) * Talion (Shadow Of Mordor) History One & Two Professor Ozpin was the headmaster of Beacon Academy in the Kingdom of Vale. This institution was created to train Huntsmen and Huntresses in serving humanity, and fighting the various monsters that plague the world of Remnant. Ozpin worked to keep Vale safe, by working with and through Huntsmen and Huntresses to keep the four magical Maiden safe, and work against the Grimm that were becoming more dangerous. Three Ozpin’s plans to transfer the remaining power of the dying Fall Maiden (named Amber) to Pyrrha Nikos was defeated when Cinder Fall killed Amber right in front of him. Ozpin engaged Cinder, who now had all of the power of the Fall Maiden, in a duel. Cinder defeated him and continued on to destroy Beacon and scatter its students and faculty. Four The Professor was either killed or magically disembodied during the fight, but either way, he was definitely not "gone." He is now a voice inside the head of a young farm boy named Oscar Pine, and the two now have combined souls and auras. Ozpin convinced Oscar to leave his farm and to journey to Mistral. There they encountered Qrow Branwen, and Ozpin reclaimed his cane from him. Five Ozpin has revealed that he has been living on Remnant for millenia, cursed into being reincarnated into countless men, merging his soul with each one as a result of failing to stop Salem. Oscar's body can project both Ozpin's and his own consciousness, the other being the voice inside when the other is in control. He has since taken it upon himself to further train the members of Team RNJR as well as Oscar in their abilities in order to stop Salem. Eventually, when Cinder Fall, Raven Branwen, and their associates, attacked Haven Academy, hoping to capture the Relic hidden there, Ozpin led all of his associates in the Academy’s defense. During that fight, Cinder Fall was apparently killed, and Raven and the rest of the associates fled. As of this point, Ozpin seems to have been successful in keeping the Relic out of Salem’s hands. Six Once Team RWBY and RNJR retrieve the Relic of Knowledge, they lose their way on the way to Atlas, which leads to tension rising in the group as Ozpin continues to mask the full truth from them. However, Oscar manages to show them how to activate the Relic, and at that moment, Ozpin's full history with Salem was revealed, further dividing the group once they learned what they were truly up against. Death Battle Info * Original Name: Ozma * Occupation: Beacon Headmaster, Huntsman * Age: Apparently VERY, VERY old (Millenia old) * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown Appearance Before the fall of Beacon, Professor Ozpin appeared to be a middle or upper-middle age man with silver hair and brown eyes. He wore a black suit, with a matching vest, and a green turtleneck shirt beneath. The outfit was accessorized with shaded spectacles, a purple cross-shaped pin and cane. He often carried a mug with the Beacon Academy emblem on it. After the fall of Beacon, Ozpin now shares a body with the boy named Oscar Pine. Oscar is of perhaps teenage years, with black hair, and a tanned complexion. The only outfit he seems to own is a stained white shirt, stained and patched grey pants, overly-large boots, and orange work gloves. Powers and Abilities * Aura - Aura is the manifestation of the soul or life-force. He can use it to heal minor injuries, and as a sort of energy, shield to blunt attacks made on him, though it does eventually become depleted through use. * Superhuman speed - He can move so fast that he leaves a gray afterimage trailing after him. * Super Strength. * Super Durability. * Forcefield manipulator - Can create a bubble-like forcefield around himself. * Highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. * Can create afterimages. * Spirit/Soul went into Oscar Pine's body (He can reincarnate). * Cursed to be reincarnated into the body of another man with a like-minded soul should his current host die. * Has been alive for thousands of years * Ozpin is one of few remaining individuals on Remnant capable of performing magic. * Oscar can allow Ozpin's consciousness to control his body, and vice-versa. Feats and Strengths * Capable of keeping up with a Maiden. * Became the Headmaster of Beacon. * Literal centuries worth of experience * Can never truly die * Founded a kingdom and was worshiped as a god with Salem during his first reincarnation into Remnant Flaws * First reincarnation was killed by Salem. * Was killed by Cinder Fall. * Literally has no plan to defeat Salem despite centuries of reincarnation Gallery Oscar Pine.PNG|Oscar Pine Closeup_of_Ozpins_Cane.png|Closeup of Ozpin's cane. Trivia * Aside from Salem, Ozpin is the only character in RWBY to not follow the color-naming rule, but the inspiration for his character is the Wizard of Oz, a character associated with green and black colors. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:RWBY Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Teachers